


Take It Back

by Pengi



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi





	Take It Back

Lorenzo is golden and bright. He's everything Francesco wanted - wanted to be, wanted to have.

Lorenzo is a ray of sun that finds it's way into your room through closed blinds. Persistent and annoying. He doesn't leave Francesco any choice but to close his eyes and turn his back. 

***

Francesco is his. Always was. He would've fought the world for his friend. He would've fought God for his love.

Francesco slips through his fingers like sand. No matter what, Lorenzo can't keep him. The tighter he closes his fist the more he loses Francesco.

***

Lorenzo is a poison coursing through his veins. Sweet poison that made him stupid and blind. 

He was happy to be blind until the truth was thrown in his face. Now he'd have open his veins and bleed dry. 

***

Francesco is a knife in his heart.

The hand he held so many times is red with his Giuliano's blood. The face he loved so much is a grimace of hate.

***

Lorenzo is a wrath of God. But all he could see is a sad and broken man. He doesn't know whom he hurt the most. 

He had no other choice. They had no other fate. 

***

Francesco haunts his dreams. His eyes are white, his skin is blue. "Take it back, it was always yours," says Francesco, offering his heart. 

Lorenzo never takes it. He has nothing to give in return.


End file.
